The Aura of the Shadows
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Shadow has a lonely life living alone in an apartment he sees the others time to time but most of them have girlfriends wives and children so he tries too avoid them. Then one day Rouge sets him up on a date will it turn out well or might it end his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Kinda a prequil to The love story of Charmy and Cream and the new and younger heroes so people know what happened to Mystics mother enjoy. By the way i am giving a warning to people here and now do not copy my work i know there alot of Shadow with a girlfriend stories but i make them unique so if i find a copy of somthing close to my work i will be mad so please dont copy it and i edited the end cause i made a mistake  
><strong>

Shadow walked into the G.U.N base then saw his partner with someone else and narrowed his eyes walking over. "Rouge why the heck did you bring your son here?" Shadow asked trying not too snap.

Rouge had a almost two year old child on the table he was a red echidna with white and red dreads and light purple eyes. He had a red pacifier in his mouth and had only tan pants on he took off his shirt earlier. "Cause my husband needs to work on somthing with the shrine and its too dangerous for infants too be there" Rouge said.

"Well why did you bring him here?" Shadow shouted.

"Cause Amy and Sonic already have there hands full with there baby and Knuckles didnt want me taking them there Tails and Cosmo are at the white house with some top secret mission Heck no am i going to send him to the chaotix since they still havent learned how to control Charmy" Rouge said.

"Well that kid better not interupt with my work" Shadow muttered.

Rouge set Ethan down on the floor "The boss was ok with it besides... Ethan dont touch that!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow turned around and saw Ethan was standing on a chair about too spill Shadows hot coffee on himself. Shadow moved to snatch it from the kid but instead since of Ethans tight grip he ended up breaking the mug getting hot coffee allover himself and the paperwork. Shadow gritted his teeth knowing would be in worse pain if taught Ethan a swear word and glared at Rouge. Rouge picked up Ethan and Ethan gave the adorable innocent look. "You know Shadow when was the last time you had a day off work and went out on a date?" Rouge asked.

"Hmm the fifth of ... Never" Shadow said.

"Well i could hook you up with someone" Rouge said.

"Rouge the last thing i need is a blind date" Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Shadow just try it one date it wont kill you too be social once and awhile" Rouge said starting too put some paperwork away.

"Fine when do i meet her?" Shadow grumbled.

"Hold Ethan for a second i left my phone in the car" Rouge said putting Ethan in Shadows arms before he could say no and walked out.

Ethan and Shadow stared at eachother till Ethan spit out the pacifier in his eye and giggled. Shadow put the pacifier on the table already getting annoyed by this kid. " Daddy and Enemy Uncle Sonic say you need a life" Ethan said.

Shadow looked at him "They did what else?" He asked.

"They awlso got a video of you drunk singing abcs" Ethan said.

Shadow was about too ask were Ethan learned the word drunk when Rouge walked in and grabbed Ethan from Shadow. "She will meet you tomorrow 1 pm at burns coffee shop" Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes "Great" He muttered.

Suddenly there was a voice on the speaker "There is a creature from the lab on the loose i repeat there is a creature from the lab on the loose"

Rouge and i looked at eachother we were pretty far away from the lab so i doubted anything would find its way here. Suddenly they heard Ethan giggling we saw him holding a strange furry creature. Shadow tried too grab it from him but the creature snarled at Shadow showing his razor sharp fangs which caused Shadow and Rouge to take a step back. "How are we going to get him to let go of that thing?" Rouge asked.

"We?" Shadow questioned.

Rouge glared at him and he said "Fine ill help" He muttered.

Rouge snuck behind Ethan while Shadow distracted the creature quickly Rouge put the creature in her purse and said "Ok that was close" She muttered.

They hurried to the lab by the time they got there there was a small hole in Rouges purse the scientists grabbed the creature putting it back in its cage. As Rouge and Shadow left Ethan waved bye bye to the creature. As work was finally over Shadow went too his apartment it was the biggest one in the complex there was two rooms a kitchen and a big living room also a small bathroom. He grabbed a beer and lied down on the couch thinking of how lonely he actully is.

...

Shadow woke up and saw it was 12:48 crap he`s suppose to meet his date in 12 minutes! He hurried and took a quick shower then put on some black jeans a button down white tshirt and a black jacket and rushed out the door. He was there by 12:56 he sat down on a table inside it was winter so the place was crowded. Shadow sighed and looked around for a lonley girl but didnt see anyone. A server came up to him "Would you like some coffee sir?" He asked.

"Yes ill have a coffee no sugar or sweeteners" Shadow said.

The servant nodded about too leave when someone said "And ill have a no foam latte with fat free carmal and add alittle whipped cream." A voice said.

Shadow turned too see a light blue hedgehog with blue hair to her shoulder with one darker blue streak in it. She was dressed really differently then most people expect a tight blue tubetop with jean shorts and ripped fishnet tights. Black boots with fur on them she had blue green eyes and had darker blue eyeshadow on with red lipstick. She sat down and smirked "Your a friend of Rouge?" She asked.

"Yes" Shadow said simply.

"Well im Aura your worried at the same time intrigued" Aura said.

Shadow blinked at her in suprise "Now the worry has toned down slightly and your suprised and now your going to be suspicous on how im doing this well like my name i can read auras" Aura said simply.

Shadows eyes widened slightly but then returned to there usual uncaring look "So you in a theif buisness?" Shadow asked.

Aura gave a small smirk the coffee man showed up and set down the drinks Aura gave him the cash for the drinks and started too sip hers. "I prefer not to answer it but lets say me and Rouge have a similar and different lives" Aura said simply.

"Hmm" Shadow said taking a drink from his coffee.

When they both finished there coffee Aura stood up "This was nice here`s my number" Aura said handing Shadow a card before walking outside.

Shadow stood there for a moment suprised till he heard an arguement outside "...Sonic learn to keep better track of your kid!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Shut up Knucklehead your kid did the same exact thing!" Another voice shouted.

Shadow walked outside and smirked Sonic and Knuckles were shouting at eachhother Sonic was holding a 5 month old pink hedgehog with short curly hair with purple edges and green eyes just like his she was wearing a purple coat with pink on it and snowpants with white boots. She was covered in snow Ethan was with knuckles he was wearing jeans and a jacket no shirt agian. Sonic was wearing black pants and a green jacket while Knuckles had on ripped jeans and a red jacket. Shadow walked over "Ok whats this about?" he asked.

"Well Knuckleheads kid thought it would be a good idea too ride a sled with a 5 month old unfortunantly the 5 month old was my daughter! Luckily shes not hurt" Sonic said glaring at Knuckles.

"Wow Knuckles you need to learn to keep better track of your kid" Shadow said.

Knuckles glared at Shadow while Sonic asked "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well i...umm" Shadow was trying to think of an excuse till Knuckles chuckled.

"My wife set Shadow up on a date" Knuckles said.

Sonic started too laugh and so did the little girl in his arms even though she had no idea what was going on. Shadow so badly wanted to beat the crap out of Knuckles and Sonic but unfortunantley they had the little kid excuse. "Oh Sonic Shadow Knuckles is that you?" A voice was heard.

They all turned around too see Cosmo and Tails both holding a whole lot of bags. Cosmos hair was halfway down her back and her flowers had bloomed. She wore an orange jacket and black pants with black boots and an orange scarf. Tails was alot taller and stronger now but still had a hard time carrying all the bags he had a green coat and dark blue jeans on with black boots. "Aww your baby MapleZen so cute Sonic can i hold her?" Cosmo asked.

Sonic nodded and handed her over to Cosmo MapleZen giggled and looked at the flowers at her hair. Tails grabbed the other bags Cosmo put down but unfortunantley fell over cause they were way too much. Knuckles helped Tails up and set all the bags down then Shadow realized Sonic didnt have his kid anymore and Ethan was looking through the bags Tails had. He grabbed both Knuckles and Sonic and shoved there faces into the snow. They both struggled to there faces and a full on brawl started between the three. Cosmo and Tails anime sweat dropped watching them. When they were done they all had scratches and bruises allover them "By the way Knucklehead your wife brought your son over to work and he said some intresting things like you video taped me drunk?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles eyes widened and looked at Ethan who was giggling. "Uh were do kids learn these things" Knuckles said innocently.

Shadow was about too punch him but Knuckles picked Ethan up and Shadow stopped "Thats low using your own son as a sheild"

"Gets the job done" Knuckles said.

Sonic stood up and grabbed MapleZen "I better go Amy will be pissed if she finds out i had MapleZen outside this long see yeah!" Sonic said zooming off.

Knuckles chuckled and started too walk off with Ethan Shadow looked at Tails and Cosmo struggling to carry the bags. "Why do you so many bags?" Shadow asked.

"Well we were going grocery shopping then i saw a part that makes the new plane im working on 10 times faster and some good paint. Cosmo found some flower seeds that she can make bloom at any season then we found this..." Tails said till Shadow stopped him.

"K thats enough you guys need help carrying that?" He asked.

Tails and Cosmo nodded and Shadow sighed picking up half the bags easily while Tails and Cosmo carried the rest. Cosmo and Tails were talking about stuff they live together but of course they dont do anything that most teenagers would do they kiss but thats pretty much it. It was an hour walk by the time they arrived Shadow was tired of there chattering he set the bags down in the living room about too leave when Tails said "Hey Shadow were you on a date?" He asked.

This cause Shadow too fall over onto his face and Cosmo helped him up. "Aww good for you that your dating Shadow" Cosmo said.

Shadow nodded and ran off unable too believe how quick the situation had changed. When he arrived at his place he sat down on the couch laying down looking at the card sighing he picked up his cellphone dialing the number and waited. Aura picked up in the third ring "Hello?" She asked.

"Aura would you like to go out agian?" Shadow asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay im making a better romance comedy than the first one!**

Shadow walked into a suprisingly fancy restaurant he was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a white jacket. His quills were smoothed down he looked around and saw a waiter and walked over "Excuse me im looking for Aura" Shadow said.

The waiter looked and saw Shadow eyes wide before remaining calm "Right this way sir" he said leading him too a private room in the back.

Shadow looked too see Aura and yet agian he suprised her. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that ended at her knees with matching stiletto high heels. Her short hair was in curls and had a black eye shadow on with ruby red lipstick. She looked up from her menu and smirked "I was able to convince them to give us a private room so people dont gawck at you" She said.

Shadow sat down and looked at the menu it all looked very expensive Shadow looked up "Didnt expect a girl like you to know places like this" Shadow said.

Aura smirked "And i didnt know you could own clothes as nice as those" She said teasing.

Shadow rolled his eyes when a waiter arrived "What would you both like?" He asked.

"Ill have the chicken go light on the pepper with ravioli on the side and a coke" She said.

"Uhh ill have the steak with a water" Shadow said.

The waiter nodded and walked out and Aura smirked at Shadow "What you on a diet?" She asked.

"No i just prefer not to drink soda" Shadow said.

Aura grinned and leaned forward before he could react and moved one of his quills out of his face. She was about too say somthing else when the waiter came in with there meals. He set the plates down and walked out Shadow started too eat and so did Aura. They didnt say anything as they ate but Aura seemed entertained Shadow guessed she was reading his mood. When they finished Aura just left 200 bucks on the table twice as much as they owed and they headed outside. When Aura stepped outside she shivered slightly and Shadow took off the jacket and put it on her. Aura smiled "Hmm that was gentlemenlly of you" She said.

Shadow could have blushed but hid it well suddenly the wind picked up and it snowed harder. Shadow sighed "My place is closer you might as well go there" He said.

Aura nodded and Shadow put her on his back and they zoomed off. Shadow arrived in the apartment and Aura noticed how much of a mess it was. "I have too rooms you can sleep in the guest room theres food in the fridge but not much and the bathrooms right across from the guest room" Shadow said.

Shadow laid on the couch "Arent you going to your room?" Aura asked.

"I hardly sleep there" Shadow said yawning quickly falling asleep.

Aura looked around then smirked her eyes glowed and Shadow suddenly stood up she followed behind him as he went too the room she figured was his and he laid down. She put the blanket on him and walked to the guest room and sighed saying "I have alot of work too do" She muttered.

...

Shadow woke up and noticed he was comfortable and not cold he woke up and saw he was in his own room with a blanket on him. He has`nt slept in here in months he smelled somthing delicous he stood up and changed into jeans and a gray shirt and walked out of his room. He blinked in suprise the entire apartment was clean he walked into the kitchen too see Aura who had changed clothes agian she had on black shorts with black knee high boots and a white shirt that was tied at the end revealing her stomach her hair was up in a pony tail like it was summer instead of winter. "Before you complain your house is a mess plus you know you were never going to do it even though you keep promising yourself that if you kept sleeping on the couch you would have broken your back or somthing and if you say i sound like your wife ill kick you so hard you will be considered a women" Aura said not even turning around.

Shadow was suprised she said everything he was going to say so tried a different approach "First how were you able to get clothes Second wtf are you dressed like your a teenager doing a carwash" He said.

She grinned up at him "The snow stopped when i woke up so i got a new outfit and i tricked you into putting a jacket on me i have a hard time feeling cold" Aura said putting a huge omlet on a plate with a glass of orange juice.

She gave the plate and orange juice to Shadow "Eat you were way too light when i dragged you to your room" Aura said.

Shadow opened his mouth to complain but realized Aura would just argue back till he did he smirked liking her attitude and started to eat them. Aura sat on the table watching him eat when he finished she grabbed the plates "Since i know your not going to wash them yourself" She said walking over to the sink washing the dishes.

Shadow watched her "Were do you live exactlly?" Shadow asked.

"Oh from hotels too motels my father and mother died and i was an only child and they were filthy rich so i got a great inheritence though i do work once and awhile i do some odd jobs for a guy i know like transporting items from one place to another or helping him find information and by the way none of its illegal i can tell when people lie or not so i know i aint transporting drugs or what not plus no copying off other people crap like that. I like the city but couldn`t find a place i like too live so i mainly stay in hotels once and awhile a friends place" Aura said finishing the dishes and putting them away.

Shadow grinned "And you know what im going to ask next right?" he asked.

"Yep and yes plus ill pay..." Aura was about too say when Shadow stopped her.

"You cooked and clean you arent paying rent" Shadow said.

Aura smirked "Then its a deal" she said and started to walk out when Shadow asked "Were you going?"

"Shopping cause you hardly have food here and im going to grab some of my stuff be back in a couple of hours and your late for work" She said pointing at a schedule that said today work started at 8 am and it was 10. "Oh shit!" Shadow said running out the door.

Aura smiled and thought _Its going too be fun here._

_..._

Shadow arrived at work ignoring the commander and walked into his office and started too work Rouge walked in with a coffee and set it on the counter. "You owe me 10 bucks and hows Aura?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked up at her "She told you?" He asked.

"No you did just now" Rouge said with a smirk.

Shadow facedesked while Rouge said "I knew you two would be good together" She said.

Shadow looked up "So she`s an ex theif?" He asked.

"Sorta her boss had her steal somthing once though it was 7 years ago she was the same age as me and pretty good though i have no idea how she got in when she found out the truth she let me steal it though we`ve kept in touch ever since" Rouge said.

"Intresting" Shadow said.

Suddenly Rouge answered her cell "No...Yes...No you make sure he eat before you... cause he`s already thin enough... oh heck no Knucklehead!...thats a lie there daughter cant even walk yet... cause i hang out with Amy and shes only a few months old...Knuckles i swear too god i dont know why i married you...Ethan better have not been right next to you or ill beat your red ass when i get home" Rouge finished talking and hung up the phone.

Shadow chuckled and Rouge smacked him on the back of the head. "By the way boss wants you too stay an extra two hours" Rouge said walking out of the room.

Shadow groaned and face desked.

...

When Shadow arrived he saw Aura on the couch watching tv he smirked and walked behind her and lifted her up causing her too laugh. "Hey!" She shouted.

Shadow still smirking lifted her over his shoulder and felt her punching and kicking though she was still laughing her ass off. He had her back in his arms and looked at her she leaned forward and kissed him he kissed her back and she wrapped arms around his neck as they stood there kissing eachother. They didnt even notice the knock on the door. It opened and Sonic and Amy holding MapleZen stood there suprised Sonic took out a video camera and recorded it till Shadow noticed and set Aura down. "What the he..." He looked at MapleZen.

"Heck are you doing Faker?" He shouted.

"Recording this so the world knows Shadow actully has a heart" Sonic said and dashed off.

"Get back here!" Shadow said following him.

Amy now holding a bag of food and MapleZen said "Rouge told me Shadow was dating and so did Sonic but i didnt believe them im Amy and this is my daughter MapleZen" Amy said.

"Come on in" Aura said.

Amy sat down with MapleZen on her lap "By the way she probrablly wont need a nap for awhile she has alot of energy" Aura said though MapleZen seemed quiet.

Amy looked at her "You know children well dont you?" She asked.

"No i can just tell peoples emotions like yours is shocked at the same time intrested" She said.

"Wow thats amazing" Amy said and looked around eyes wide seeing the place clean.

"Shadow let me move in so i decided to return a favor" Aura said.

Amy nodded and they waited for the guys too return.

...

Shadow was racing after Sonic through the streets though he didnt notice they ran by Knuckles place as Sonic through the camera too the suprised Knuckles who caught it. Sonic unfortunantley took a wrong turn and ended up in an alleyway. Shadow took a chance too tackle him and they started to fight till Shadow realized Sonic didnt have the camera "Were the hell did you put it?" Shadow said.

"Somewhere" Sonic said.

They started to fight agian till they were both worn out and dashed back too Shadows apartment. By then Aura and Amy made dinner while MapleZen sat in the front room on her belly playing with a teething ring. Sonic picked her up and ran too the kitchen "Looks like Shadows been cleaning" Sonic said.

"No more like ive been cleaning while Shadow was asleep" Aura said.

"Thats what Shadow needed a womenly touch" Amy said.

Sonic chuckled causing Shadow too step hard on his foot. Aura looked up "Huh thats weird MapleZens mad" Aura said.

Suddenly MapleZen had a small bat in her hand and hit it hard on Shadows head knocking him to the ground causing Sonic too laugh. Amy smiled at her daughter "Aww she can make a bat appear" Amy said.

Shadow sat up rubbing the spot on his head were he was cute "Yeah...cute" He muttered.

"You guys go to the living room your distracting!" Aura said.

Sonic and Shadow walked out of the room cause they knew Amy had a way of getting them out that they would not enjoy. Sonic sat down on the couch and gently threw MapleZen up in the air catching her making silly faces then blew rasberries on her stomach causing her too laugh. Shadow would usually make fun of him for this but today he felt slightly jealous. Sonic then set his daughter down on the floor and she just sat down clapping his hands giggling. Amy and Aura came in with a plate of food for each of them and handed it to them. They all started too eat except for MapleZen who was fed a bottle an hour earlier. When they finished eating MapleZen was falling asleep so Sonic picked her up and said "We better go" He said.

He put Amy on his back and ran off Shadow was about too fall asleep on the couch when Aura kicked him off. "Uh no go to bed" She said.

Shadow sighed and headed to the bedroom and crashed on the couch falling asleep. Aura turned on the tv to some horror show and watched it wondering if he would let her sleep with him any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter but i think i did pretty well sorry about the Aura and Mystic mistakes my bad!**

It had been a week since Aura moved in and Shadow just varily gotten home from work when he saw Aura sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. Shadow walked over "I ate on the way here so you have a day off on cooking" He said sitting next to her.

Aura smirked "Thats nice of you" She said.

"Well you`ll change your mind when you discovered i didnt get you anything" Shadow said.

Before he could react Aura tackled him and grinned "Guess ill have to get revenge" She said.

Shadow grinned too "Oh really how do you plan to do that?" He asked.

She smirked and kissed him roughly he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist she pulled back for a moment saying "Ill just have too kiss you till you surrender" and she started to kiss him agian.

Shadow hand went above her waist too the edge of her shirt then hesitated.

Aura pulled back and said "Shall we go to your room?"

Shadow nodded lifting her up and carried her into his room closing the door behind them. He pulled off the jacket and shirt he was wearing Aura pulled off her shirt. Then Shadow came forward and unclasped the back of her bra and flicked it across the room before taking off his own pants and boxers. Then they laid down in the bed still kissing eachother then...

Shadow woke up and saw Mystic was still asleep she had her back turned too him and he saw a mark on her back it was a very dark blue and it was shaped like a heart with a small spiral in it. He got up and got his pants on and kissed her forhead before heading off too work.

Aura woke up and noticed Shadow was gone she sat up and walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower before climbng out with a towel wrapped around her. She headed to her room and changed into a pair of red shorts and a put on a black tubetop. She looked out at the winter night and smiled her life was offically perfect.

...

It had been another month when Mystic noticed somthing her period was way late so she bought a pregnancy test from the store. She was standing in the bathroom suprised she was pregnant. She grinned excited too tell Shadow and she headed too the kitchen started too cook chicken and mashed potatoes when she got a call she saw the number and groaned it was her boss she answered it. "What i thought i told you i quit!" She shouted.

The voice on the other line said _You know your not allowed too quit besides you know what happens if you dont._

Aura gulped and said "F-Fine what do you want?" She asked.

_Much better now i know your staying with Shadow the hedgehog in the future he will be a problem so i want you too kill him _The voice said.

Aura stood there in horror and said "Y-Y-You want me too what?" She screeched.

_You heard me do it by tomorrow or you will regret it_ The voice said then hung up.

Aura fell to the floor crying everything in her life was perfect till now... now she had no clue on what to do. She stood up sighing and washed all evidence of crying off her face and used makeup too help. She continued too cook and when finished set up table for too when she finished Shadow came running in the door "Wow that dinner looks good" Shadow said.

Aura nodded and they began too eat during the time Aura didnt say anything Shadow noticed she was sad but didnt say anything. He would find out soon enough afterwards Aura did the dishes and gave a smile "Shadow lets go..." She said but before she could react he lifted her up and they headed to his room.

...

Aura waited for Shadow too fall asleep and got dressed she took a dagger out of her bag tears down her eyes. Her eyes glowed and Shadow was on his back still asleep and she was about too bring the dagger down. Then she dropped it shaking her head refusng too do it. She grabbed a bag and put her stuff in it then left a note before walking out the door knowing she could never return.

...

Shadow woke up and saw Aura was gone he stood up getting dressed and walked out of the room and looked around unable too find Aura. He then saw a note on the door he picked it up and read it. **_Dear Shadow im sorry but i have too leave i cant explain why but i love you. You wont beable too find me and dont look for me that will get you in more trouble i didnt leave anything of mine behind could`nt bare too hurt you in that way. My past has come back to haunt me so now im runnng from it agian please please please dont try too find me i dont care if you hate me i dont care if you never want too see me agian just please dont find me._**

**_From Mystic._**

Shadow stood there shocked before zooming out the door he searched through every street and alleyway not caring if he knocked any person over. He searched for hours and stood at the edge of town falling on his knees. The love of his life was gone he shouted into the empty sky.

...

Exactlly a year had passed Amy and Rouge were the only ones that saw Shadow Rouge with work and Amy too drop by food. He became for sullen and hardly had ever talked Amy made sure he ate so did Rouge he was depressed but it didnt affect his eating habits. Shadow sat down on a couch staring at the wall when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he walked over to it and opened it expecting Amy but what was there was more suprising.

...

Mystic had her hair hidden in a hat a coat on her with jeans she was in a hotel room. She was packing she had too move agian or else they would be after her agian. She heard crying and walked over to the other bed a black female baby hedgehog was there her hair was too her back it was pure black with one red streak the same exact spot were her mothers was. She had red eyes and was crying not because of the danger she was in just cause she woken up from her nap. She was 4 months old and Mystic noticed she had the same birthmark on her back as she did but it was light blue instead of black. She picked her up and whispered "Its ok sweetie its ok"

Suddenly Aura heard a crash down in the hallway. She opened the door too see dark figures crashing through the hallway going through every door. Eyes widening in fright she grabbed her bag and opened the bathroom window clenching her daughter. They were on the top floor so she was able too climb too the roof but the black figures there there they ran at her knives in there hands but she dodged too the side kicking one out of there hands. She couldnt use her powers to control them she didnt know why. She looked down at the roads before knowing if they got her they`d take her and her daughter she did not want that. So she did somthing crazy and stupid.

She leaped off the roof holding her child close at the last moment she grabbed a flagpole that was 10 feet from the ground. She jumped landing in a crouch and started too run knowing they wouldnt be far behind. As she ran she looked at her innocent child she hated bringing her daughter into this she didnt deserve to be in danger because of her stupid mistakes. She called for a taxi and climbed in with an idea. "Station square please" She said giving the driver 400 dollars which would be 100 more then he needed.

He drove off and Aura looked at her sleeping daughter. So much like Shadow hardly any of her in the child the dark figures never saw the face of the daughter she made sure too keep it hidden even if she was with her. So nobody would beable too tell that was her daughter. When the taxi driver stopped she grabbed a basket she had not caring if its clique she put her daughter in it and set it on the doorstep she wrote a note and left it then ran to the driver. "Silver city" She said handing him another 500 dollars the driver drove off.

...

Shadow opened the door not seeing anything muttering about pranksters he was about too close the door when he heard a sound of a child cooing. He looked down and saw the basket with the baby hedgehog. Eyes wide he pulled the child inside closing the door he picked up a note saying _**Shadow i know i promised that i would never make contact with you but my life is too dangerous for her. She is your daughter her name is Mystic if you dont want her send her too someone else Rouge Amy just dont put her in an orphanage.**_

_**~Aura.**_

Shadow could have stood there all day staring at the note but then Mystic started too cry. Shadow picked her up and rocked her trying too calm her down but Mystic continued too cry. Shadow groaned and continued too rock her till he realized shes probrablly hungry. Glad that Amy accidently left MapleZens bottle that one time he grabbed it and poured milk into it and warmed it for about 10 seconds in a microwave. Taking it out he fed it too Mystic who drank half of it before falling asleep. Shadow sighed in relief setting her down on the couch then took out a cellphone calling someone. "Amy i need you at my place now dont bring Sonic or anyone wait is Rouge over there?" He asked.

"Good bring her too just dont bring anyone dont ask any questions just come over here" He said.

He hung up and looked at Mystic her mother had her in a blue shirt with a lighter blue skirt when he heard a knock on the door he rushed over to it. He pulled Amy and Rouge in then slammed the door shut "Ok dont tell anyone till i figure out what the hell to do" Shadow said.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow walked over too the couch and picked up Mystic right away Amy and Rouge ran over Rouge taking the baby from his arms. "Oh god Shadow you had a kid?" She asked.

"Yeah and i dont know what to do with her" Shadow said handing them the note.

"Well you should keep her" Amy said looking at the note.

Shadows eyes widened "Me taking care of a child?"

"Yes you Shadow this is your own flesh and blood" Rouge said.

"Of course we`ll help you till you figure out how" Amy said.

Suddenly Shadow wrinkled his nose and Rouge said "Looks like she needs her diaper changed"

Shadow had a pure look of horror which Rouge and Amy laughed at since they have both seen the look in there husbands eyes. "Ill do it though next time im teaching you" Rouge said.

Amy noticed at the bottom of the basket there was a few diapers she handed it too Rouge as Rouge walked out of the room. She came back in tickling Mystic under the cheek causing her too laugh. "Hey whats that?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked seeing a locket on Mysics neck and opened it seeing a picture of Aura and an engraving that said _Mystic keep this locket and remember you are powerfull and i shall come back one day._ Shadow closed it knowing if Aura came back he would see her too which gave him a small amount of hope. "Ooh ill be right back!" Amy said running out.

Mystic was now just staring up at Shadow smiling widely for some reason. Rouge chuckled "She looks like you but is the exact opposite of you Shadow" She said.

Shadow rolled his eyes when Amy came inside followed by someone he really wanted to murder Amy for brining. "You brought Faker?" He yelled causing MapleZen who was standing next to her father too cry.

Suprisingly Mystic just giggled pulling on her fathers quills. Amy picked up MapleZen trying to calm her while Sonic set down 10 bags that he was carrying "Wow Shadow you have a kid" Sonic said.

Shadow glared at Sonic waiting for him to make fun of him but instead he suprised him "Great feeling huh?" He asked walking over too MapleZen and started too tickle her.

MapleZen stopped crying and started too laugh and then leaped into her fathers arms. She had grown Her pink hair was now halfway down her back and she had grown alot. Sonic put her on his shoulders and grinned "So im guessing Amy wants me too set the stuff in your daughters room which is?" He asked.

Shadow sighed and led Sonic too the guest room then Sonic put MapleZen on Shadows shoulders before he could react. He zoomed in and out of the room at Sonic speed about 2 minutes later it completley changed into a nursery. There was a crib a rocking chair the closet now was full of baby clothes of different sizes and it was filled with stuffed animals. Sonic smirked "Your welcome" He said.

Amy and Rouge watched "Wow much quicker than mine he took 7 days too set it up" Rouge said.

Sonic grinned and looked at Shadow who was still holding Mystic and MapleZen. He grinned and ran over picking MapleZen off his back and set her on the ground. "Anyways 2 lessons you need to learn now drink more coffee and learn how to hold your breath" Sonic said.

MapleZen started too say "Icecweam!" She shouted.

Sonic kneeled down "Now sweetie say please" he said.

"Icecweam!" She screeched agian.

"No icecream till i hear the word please" Sonic said.

"Pweas icecweam?" She asked.

"Thats better" he put MapleZen on his back.

"Be back in a few minutes Amy" Sonic said running out.

"Damn it im going to kill that hedgehog now MapleZen wont eat dinner later" Amy muttered.

Rouge smirked "Darling that childs going to be hopped up on sugar" Rouge said.

Mystic tugged on Shadows quills agian giggling Shadow couldn`t help but too give a small smirk. When Sonic got back MapleZen had new shirt pants and coat on and she was giggling. "Oh yeah Shadow your going to want too take her to a doctor" Rouge said.

"A doctor why?" Shadow asked.

"To get shots and immuzations for health purposes and to make sure she`s healthy" Rouge said.

Right when MapleZen heard shots she darted out of the room. "You can see how hard it is to get them there when they can walk" Amy said following her daughter.

Sonic chuckled "You shouldnt have said s h o t (Hes spelling it) Amy!"

Amy shouted "Shut up Sonic!"

This caused Sonic too laugh and Rouge sighed rolling her eyes then got a call from her cellphone "Yes...what is it...your kidding me right...Knucklhead what the hell is wrong with you!...No i cant go home im busy with... ok im going home grabbing Ethan and coming back you deal with cleaning it up...yes its fair now bye" Rouge said hanging up the phone.

She walked outside and spread her wings out "Ill be back in a minute cause you still have ALOT to learn about parenting" Rouge said flying off.

Shadow groaned sitting down on the couch "Sonic get me a beer" Shadow said.

Sonic grinned and grabbed two beers one for himself another for Shadow and tossed it to him. Shadow caught it and they both took a sip of the beer. Sonic sat on a chair and sipped the beer listening too Amy trying to convince MapleZen out of the baby closet. Sonic finished his beer and saw Mystic had fallen asleep "So Shadow your going to have to raise a kid on your own huh?" He asked.

Shadow didnt say anything he moved Mystic into a more comfortable position. Sonic grinned "You know you actully get used to it after awhile problem is that there growing up quickly im faster than the speed of sound and i cant keep up with my daughter growing" Sonic said lookng out a window.

"Sonic what did you do when you found out?" Shadow said.

"I was cool calm and collect" Sonic said.

Amy walked in holding the half awake MapleZen "Oh really as i recall you fainted then freaked out i swear you made it sound like you were the one thats pregnant!" Amy said.

Shadow started to laugh and Rouge came in holding a 3 year old Ethan who was wearing just blue pants. She set him down "Never let Knucklehead cook when im not home" Rouge muttered to herself.

"Ok Shadow heres some advice first when your baby cries dont yell cause that will make it worse. Second make sure to always have diapers on you when your with her. Third..."

An hour later Amy was finished Ethan and MapleZen were both asleep on the couch and Mystic was asleep in Shadows arms. Shadow leaned back agianst the couch when Mystic woke up and started crying. Rouge took Mystic from Shadow "Huh someone needs a diaper change" Rouge said.

Sonic chuckled as Rouge dragged Shadow out of the room. "Ok so first you.."

10 diapers later Shadow finally figured out how to change a diaper. Rouge sighed "Your going to have to go buy more diapers... wait what are you going to do with Mystic when your at work?" Rouge asked.

"I could just leave here here" Shadow said.

Rouge facepalmed "Idiot hold on im going to do you a favor hold on" Rouge said and started to text.

When she finished she shut the phone and walked over to Amy "So were do you work agian?" She asked.

"I work at that expensive clothing store down the way" Amy said.

"Ok and what days do you work?" Rouge asked.

"Well since Sonic works at a sports store we were able too get our schedules too have it so one of us is hope with MapleZen at all times i work tuesdays wensdays fridays and sunday mornings while Sonic works on mondays thursdays saturdays and sunday afternoons" Amy said.

"Ok" Rouge said writing down a list.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rouge walked over and opened it for Cosmo. Cosmo walked straight up too Shadow and looked at Mystic "Aww shes adorable can i hold her?" Cosmo asked.

Shadow nodded and handed Mystic too her "Cosmo what days do you work at that community garden?" Rouge asked.

"Hmm well i work there mondays wensdays and saturdays" Cosmo said.

"Wait whats going on?" Sonic asked.

"Were planning on a baby sitting schedule too help Shadow out" Rouge said.

"Uh what?" Shadow asked.

"Ok ill take Mystic Wensday and Sunday since Shadow doesnt work on Thursdays he takes the baby then Amy you have the baby Saturday and Monday and Cosmo you have the baby tuesdays and Sundays" Rouge said ignoring Shadows question.

"It will be from 8 am to 2 pm since Shadows home by then unless hes on a mission but we`ll figure out that later can you all handle that?" Rouge asked.

They nodded and Shadow stood there confused "Ok now we better leave Shadow too his child" Amy said.

They all nodded and started too leave Sonic came back for only a second and said "Good luck shads" He said running out.

Shadow groaned and walked over to the now nursery and set Mystic down in her crib putting a pacifier in her mouth. "Im definantley going to need it" Shadow said and headed to the couch to watch tv but just laid on there and fell asleep.

Two hours later Mystic woke up crying and Shadow got up too see what was wrong.


End file.
